


Do what thou wilt shall be the whole of the Law

by lamonika



Category: Chilling Adventures of Sabrina (TV 2018)
Genre: Age Difference, Alternate Universe, Angst and Drama, Love Polygon, Multi, Mysticism, Non-Chronological, Polyamory, Witches
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-05-20
Updated: 2019-05-20
Packaged: 2020-03-08 14:09:32
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,080
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18896185
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/lamonika/pseuds/lamonika
Summary: Ник говорил, что они слишком эгоистичны, чтобы отдавать свое условное бессмертие кому-то одному. Пока Сатана остается единственным в их сердце, остальные там задерживаться не смеют. Сабрина знает это, и сердце ее пусто.





	Do what thou wilt shall be the whole of the Law

Синяки пульсируют болью в такт ударам сердца, и сила вплетается в мышцы, врастает в кости. Сабрина целует их все — оставляет отметины прямо сквозь кожу.

Любовь Ника к свитерам с высоким воротом сейчас приходится очень кстати.

Николас держит Сабрину бережно, словно она хрустальная; вот забавно — у хрусталя есть отвратительная привычка приземляться людям на головы. Сабрина обхватывает Ника за плечи и отклоняется назад, да так, что позвоночник начинает хрустеть; мир переворачивается вверх ногами на пару секунд, пока чужая ладонь не оказывается в районе лопаток, настойчиво прося вернуться в исходное положение. Сейчас можно хоть узлом завязаться, но кто это оценит?

Сабрине нравятся эти вечеринки. Есть что-то безумное в медленном переходе от ополовиненной жизни в жизнь полноценную, ведьмовскую: сила, шампанским пенясь в крови, настойчиво зовет совершать необдуманные поступки, и — кто бы мог подумать! — Сабрина номер один в такого рода делах. Время внезапно становится неважным; человеческое, смертное — все отходит на задний план. Музыка бьет по ушам: даже старомодным ведьмам и колдунам нравится парочка современных исполнителей.

Ник хватает ее за талию и приподнимает над полом, и Спеллман смеется — радостно, открыто, во весь голос: смотрите, я здесь и я одна из вас, и сердце мое — свободно, открыто, цело!

Ник целует ее, и Сабрина отвечает. Для мыслей в ее голове не остается места.

***

Пруденс говорит, что они со смертными слишком разные. Дольше живут, грешат больше; понятие греха у них с людьми, впрочем, несколько разнится. Пруденс говорит, пока стягивает с Сабрины платье, говорит, пока льет на ее поседевшую голову теплую воду из кувшина, говорит, пока целует покрывшееся мурашками плечо.

Они слишком эгоистичны, чтобы отдавать свое условное бессмертие кому-то одному.

Пока Сатана остается единственным в их сердце, остальные там задерживаться не смеют.

Сабрина кивает; сердце Сабрины пустует. У Пруденс длинные и острые ногти, которыми она царапает светлую кожу, а голос этот, должно быть, слышат заблудшие моряки, идущие за сиренами на смерть. Ночь приходит в похоронный дом вместе с Пруденс Найт, и Сабрина позволяет тьме сокрыть все: и синяки на шее, оставленные отнюдь не веревкой, и сдавленные то ли вздохи, то ли стоны, заглушенные ладонью, и собственный остекленевший на пару секунд взгляд. В голове медленно гаснет мысль, что, настань Пир Пиров сейчас, Сабрина без колебаний съела бы Пруденс.

Огни свечей по углам комнаты мечутся от сквозняка, но все двери и окна закрыты.

Пруденс со смешком замечает, что малышку Спеллман тянет на тех, кто постарше; Сабрина кивает. Сабрина сцепляет их мизинцы и окунается в полную ванну с головой, позволяя себе задохнуться.

При следующей их встрече она улыбается, словно ничего не произошло, и Пруденс непривычно мягко и понимающе улыбается в ответ.

***

Что-то внутри Сабрины дергается, как готовящаяся к атаке змея раскачивается на своем хвосте: вот-вот вцепится в руку зубами, но ждет, пока цель подойдет поближе. Харви наконец произносит это: не колдуй ради меня. Не помогай, как пыталась помочь брату. Не надо.

И что-то внутри лопается с противным шипением опадающей пены.

Слезы текут, но Сабрина не издает ни единого звука, глядя в спину уходящему Харви. Если это и есть любовь, если это и было тем, что испытывали ее мать и отец, то пусть лучше сердце Сабрины навсегда останется пустым. Лучше пустым, чем так. Ни Сатана не оставит в нем следа, ни люди, ни ведьмы, ни живые, ни мертвые — может, тогда магия смилостивится и превратит Сабрину в изваяние. Равнодушное, не приносящее неприятностей, каменное изваяние.

Если бы только существовало заклинание на счастье! Но Сабрина знает: такого заклинания нет; мир учит ее, что за все приходится расплачиваться — жизнью за жизнь, смертью за смерть, счастьем за счастье. Если придется забрать чужое, то будет ли вообще в этом смысл?

Бальзам для разбитого сердца пахнет эвкалиптом. Волшебные карандаши находят свое место рядом с поленом, объятым весело трещащими языками пламени.

Пусть лучше так, решает Сабрина — и что-то внутри сжимается от тоски.

***

В школу Сабрина возвращается разве что из-за мисс Уорделл — и еще, наверное, из-за банального желания закрыть гештальт, доказать себе, что отныне она далека от смертных. Что вся мертвая плоть сгорела, и остались только кости — белее маминого свадебного платья, тверже алмаза, тяжелее хрусталя.

На Сабрине свитер Ника, юбка Пруденс, чулки Доркас, сапожки Агаты и вещи еще трети Академии, и Брина чувствует себя заколдованным пазлом: «Собери себе Сабрину Спеллман» или вроде того. Разбери — ничего не останется, кроме синяков. Пустой сосуд, наполненный магией, окольцованный Дьяволом, треснувший точно по центру.

— Иногда я перестаю ощущать ее, перестаю ощущать магию, — говорит Сабрина, сжимая в кулак ладони. В кабинете мисс Уорделл тихо и непривычно _пусто_  — не в смысле чьего-то присутствия или отсутствия, скорее, как в склепе — отрезанном от мира островке мертвецов и скорби. Так живут ведьмы без ковена? В пустоте?

Мисс Уорделл улыбается — улыбка у нее снисходительно-мягкая, тонкая; Сабрина остается неразумным ребенком, и тем опаснее то, какая сила хранится в ее руках, тем интереснее эта игра в наставничество. Сабрина интересная в своей наивности и безрассудности, эгоистичности, присущей ведьмам, и противоречивости, так напоминающей о смертных. Сабрина — что-то иное, никем еще не изученное.

— Ну, дорогая, ты ведь не чувствуешь, скажем, свою селезенку до тех пор, пока она не заболит, верно? Так и с магией — только наоборот, — мисс Уорделл наблюдает, как Сабрина недоуменно склоняет голову к плечу — горловина свитера сползает, являя на свет красновато-фиолетовый островок синяка.

— Но моя магия не болит, — бормочет Сабрина скорее для себя, хлопает ладонью по шее, пряча синяк от заинтересованного взгляда. — Магия вообще не может болеть.

— Магия — это всего лишь еще один орган, Сабрина, — вздыхает мисс Уорделл, — как легкие или сердце. Если с ней что-то не так, она начинает болеть. Если ее использовать не по назначению, она начинает болеть. Перенапрячь, повредить. Подсадить новую. Это скоро пройдет, вот увидишь, стоит только немного подождать. Чаю?

Сабрина принимает чашку из тонких рук, и на секунду ей хочется сжать чужие запястья до хруста; приходится одергивать себя, в глубине проданной Сатане души прекрасно зная, что мисс Уорделл все замечает. Не может не замечать.

Дьявол стоит за ее спиной и шепчет, что она может сделать это, если так хочет.

У ведьм нет правил насчет детей и разницы в возрасте. У ведьм вообще маловато правил, касающихся недопустимых в мире смертных вещей, если хорошенько задуматься: в конце концов, их привычка поедать друг друга и совать в духовки младенцев должна говорить сама за себя.

Сердце Сабрины пустует, и она так настойчиво пытается его заполнить, что бросается в омут с головой. Этот омут — сила, и чувства, и мыслеобразы бесконечного цикла несбыточного, горящие синим пламенем. Но что плохого в игре с огнем?

Сабрина вспоминает ладонь, лежащую на плече, и ее окончательно накрывает; чашка оказывается на полу, но звона разбитого фарфора никто не слышит. Чучело ворона раздраженно глядит на них сверху, и Брина отворачивается от него — только и успевает заметить, как едва уловимо щелкает темный клюв.

Помада у мисс Уорделл немного липкая, а пальцы, касающиеся скул, холоднее металла секционного стола. Сабрина не боится, что ее оттолкнут; Сабрина вообще уже ничего не боится.

Сквозная дыра в груди не срастется и не заполнится еще многие месяцы. Может быть, даже годы. Но им ли, ведьмам, живущим многие столетия, задумываться о мелочах?

Однажды это пройдет. Когда-нибудь.

Не может не пройти.

Мисс Уорделл позволяет Сабрине отстраниться; ее взгляд, направленный куда-то в стену, приобретает осмысленность, и ее улыбка становится еще тоньше, еще мягче, еще _снисходительнее_ , чем все бесчисленные предыдущие улыбки. Осторожно вытирает смазавшуюся в уголке рта помаду, кивает, когда тишину разрезает трель школьного звонка, и Сабрина с удивлением вспоминает, что они, вообще-то, в школе.

Сабрина Спеллман бросается в омут с головой, потому что со времен инквизиции всем известно: настоящие ведьмы не тонут.

— Я просила тебя о знаке, — говорит Лилит, когда Сабрина исчезает за дверью, возвращаясь из пустоты в шум школьных коридоров, и растирает оставшуюся на кончиках пальцев пудреную пыль. — И ты дал мне его. Сабрина принадлежит тебе, но до тех пор, пока пророчество не свершится, должен же кто-то уберегать ее от семейного безрассудства Спеллманов.

Мертвый ворон косится блестящим глазом в сторону Мадам Сатаны: кого ты пытаешься убедить, мать демонов?

У Сабрины удивительно нежная кожа.

Ладони покалывает от желания содрать ее живьем.

***

У ветра есть свое мнение на каждое решение Сабрины. Он проникает в кости вслед за силой, пробирается в сердце и заполняет его собой. Это лучше, чем ничего: по крайней мере, сквозит теперь не так сильно.

Сабрина не прощается постепенно, а сразу рубит с плеча: резко, быстро и не задумываясь, как вырывают шатающийся зуб, обмотанный ниткой, или отдирают пластырь от заживающей ранки.

Сначала — друзья: Рози и Сьюзи, отрешенные и погруженные отныне в свои проблемы, в оживающее наследие мертвецов. Что за ирония — все смертные, так или иначе связанные с Сабриной, внезапно оказываются не совсем обычными. Сабрина Спеллман не верит в совпадения, подозревает неладное — тем легче ей дается это расставание.

Затем — Харви: то ли любовь всей жизни, то ли — еще одно напоминание о том, что ведьмам и людям (тем более, охотникам) быть вместе противопоказано. От него — воспоминаний о нем — Сабрина избавляется с особым трудом, с мясом вырывая все хорошее, что еще оставалось. Это необходимо сделать: оборвать связь с миром смертных раз и навсегда; эта боль пройдет. Эта боль будет не такой сильной, как боль от потери, скажем, лет через шестьдесят — ничто для ведьмы, но жизнь для человека.

Пускай лучше отболит сейчас, а после… О «после» Сабрина подумает потом.

Салем ластится к руке, когда Сабрина ищет заклинание от тоски; бальзам для разбитого сердца кончается, но есть ли от него толк, если сердце совершенно цело?

Сабрина бы поседела от осознания того, в кого она превращается, не будь ее волосы белее первого снега.

Ветер зовет в свои объятия; за зимой приходит весна, а за весной — лето. Сабрина прячется по теням, держит сестер за мизинцы, целует Ника в пустующей аудитории демонологии, улыбается другим ученикам: смотрите, я здесь, я одна из вас, и сердце мое — покрытый мхом камень, под которым я оставила свою кожу, свое истинное обличье.

«Ибо овца в волчьей шкуре куда страшнее волка в шкуре овечьей».

Мисс Уорделл гладит ее по плечу и неизменно вручает чашку чая с парой капель вина; половина Сабрины, задушенная после продажи души, тщательно впаянная в самые глубинные уголки памяти, отзывается на это испуганным и возмущенным шепотом, как отзывается изумленными вскриками на каждую вечеринку, заканчивающуюся срыванием с кого-нибудь одежды.

Сабрина оставляет следы темной помады на фарфоре чашки и на чужой шее, пока голос в ее голове умоляет остановиться.

Сабрина падает, падает, падает.

Принимает вторую половину себя.

***

Синяки пульсируют болью в такт ударам сердца; Сабрина смеется, натягивая горловину чужого свитера до самых щек, Сабрина смеется и не чувствует больше ни тоски, ни горечи расставания с прежней жизнью, Сабрине восемнадцать — и ветви деревьев, смыкающиеся над головой, прячут ее от темного взгляда фальшивого бога.

Ник наматывает нитки на тотем, пока Пруденс расчерчивает круги на земле, а Агата с Доркас пытаются найти в Книге Мертвых предупреждение о том, что может пойти не так — с вызовом духа может справиться любой младшеклассник, другое дело, что к вечеру от него найдут одни только отрубленные кисти рук.

Они сталкиваются в лесу. Конечно, это нельзя назвать столкновением, скорее, совершенно неожиданной встречей: все же раньше по этому пути ходила только Сабрина.

Рози отныне слепа, а Сьюзи еще сильнее напоминает мальчика, и только Харви, кажется, не меняется ни на йоту.

Они проходят мимо: сестры и Ник смыкают руки в пятиконечную звезду быстрее, чем Сабрина успевает понять, что она сама — часть этой звезды. Лес шумит над головой, кронами касается крон, обмениваясь сплетнями, и Рози замирает на секунду, должно быть, чувствуя что-то. Сабрина зажмуривается, прося ветер увести их подальше, запутать, заворожить.

Ничто в ее груди не отзывается на эту встречу. Не вспыхивает, не звенит, не тянет тоской и горем; ветер ласково касается синяков и холодом проникает в горло.

Сабрина с сестрами и Ником так и не размыкают рук: переглядываются, крепче сжимая ладони, и позволяют себе замереть на несколько минут, наслаждаясь ощущением силы на кончиках пальцев.

Магия Сабрины не болит, как не болит и сердце. Оно давно заполнено: словами заклинаний и мелодиями из «Щелкунчика», улыбками Ника и голосом Пруденс, ведьмами и книгами, фильмами и заботами о будущем, касаниями мисс Уорделл и отчаянными попытками не вспоминать.

У отчаянных попыток не вспоминать обнаруживается потрясающий лекарственный эффект — не хуже, чем у полной отдачи себя вере во что-то: если сосредоточиться на отсутствии воспоминаний о чем-то, однажды они действительно исчезают.

И тоска больше не трогает тебя. Не тревожит.

Сабрина крепче сжимает ладони Ника и Пруденс, и они сжимают их в ответ: Ник — осторожно, словно Сабрина хрустальная, а Пруденс — крепко, царапая ногтями в светлую кожу. Кроны деревьев смыкаются и образуют второе небо, и дышать становится невыносимо легко, будто ветер вдруг оказывается даже в легких.

Сабрина не жалеет о том, что избежала этой встречи. Призраков прошлого надо оставлять в прошлом. Заболевшее — лечить, больное — отсекать. Не прятать в глубинах памяти, а избавляться.

И, чувствуя, как срастается трещина, разделяющая жизнь пополам, не напоминавшая о себе много месяцев, Сабрина наконец может вздохнуть спокойно.

Вся смертная плоть однажды должна была окончательно сгореть.

И отныне ничего смертного в Сабрине не остается.


End file.
